Jules' Dubious Dating Record, Scott
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: So whatever happened to scott? I dont like him! I like Jules and Sam! So, you will probably see a turn in this story in the Sam and Jules favor! HAHA. This is what MAY have happened to Scott.
1. Nice to meet you

**So what ever happened to Scott? We only heard of him twice. In Scorpio, when Jules tells Ed she had a great date, then in Attention shoppers when Ed answers her phone, and then he calls her again and **_**she doesn't answer.**_ **Then we never heard about him again… So, its 2 am. Nothing to do, so I am feeling VERY imaginative. This is just one simple possibility to what **_**may **_**have happened. I Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Flashpoint, okay I'll go ahead and say it… I don't own pretty much anything I talk about in these things! HAHAHAHA! Enjoy.**

**This is all pretty much Narrative, not much dialogue since its pretty much just telling what happened…**

So it all started out as a guy she met at a bar.

"Hey, I will have a shot, keep it light." Jules said to the bartender.

"Hey, someone sure looks nice to be here all alone." A guy said to her from the end of the bar. She smiled back at him. "My name is Scott, What about you?"

"Jules." She replied shyly.

"So, what are you doing here. Blowing off steam. Or just fancy meeting people at bars?" He asked as he came towards her and sat next to her.

"Both, I'm a Sniper at the SRU, rough days at work bring me here. But, usually I'm being smothered by my so-called brothers on my team." Jules answered.

"Wow. Sniper. Tough job. Nice, but tough." He smirked at her.

She nodded back as she drank her shot with a quick swig.

Then her Blackberry beeped. She grabbed it from her pocket of her jeans, and it brought up the caller ID of Greg.

"Ugh." She groaned. "What" Scott asked.

"That's my Sarge, he probably wants me to come sign off on something or I don't know."

"Damn, nice phone." He said. "Can I see that." He took that as a perfect opportunity to place his number in her phone without making it obvious. He continued to comment with random things like "Great apps, and nice keyboard." She continued to nod back until he handed it back to her.

"Well, I have to go see what he wanted. I guess I'll see you around." She said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She was afraid to look back, as she had always has a rough time with dating guys, considering her job has her messing around with them all day, and naturally guys didn't like their girlfriends hanging around a team of well trained, fit men all day.

**OKAY! I hope you liked that first one! Should I continue? I kind of want to make it a story of Jules. But Im not . please tell me! HAHA, Oh and maybe I DID use a bit more dialogue than I expected! HAHAHAHAHHAHA **


	2. The First Date

**Okay, this is the DAY BEFORE Scorpio. This was before anyone knew about Scott.**

**And, this is a kinda funny chapter, hope you like it.**

_Beep._

Jules' Blackberry buzzed as se received a text message that read _Hey it's me, Scott. I would absolutely love to see you again, if you want. Just text me back or something. –Scott._

Jules flipped her phone over as the other guys started to crowd around the briefing room, as they could never see their "little sister" dating some guy she met at a bar.

Once the briefing was over, Jules went back to her locker room and pulled out her phone. She sent a text reply that read, _I would love to see you again. Why don't we go somewhere like, I don't know… Island Foods? 7 o'clock? - Jules._

Once she packed up her belongings from her dressing room, she headed home to get ready. Her phone beeped once more. _Cant wait. _A text message read from Scott. She smiled as she continued to get ready, as she hadn't been on a real date since she was in college.

She chose to wear her silk top with a mini skirt and boots, not wanting to be too fancy, but flirty.

Once she was completely ready, she texted Scott saying…_Im on my way, what about you?_ He replied back. _ Me too. See you in 10. _She smiled, actually excited to break free from the rough and tough look she carried at work, and finally feel like a girl actually _with_ a guy, not _one_ of the guys.

"Hey Jules." He said as he approached her and placed a kiss on her cheek, which she felt was a bit too soon, seeing as she barley knew him, but she didn't say anything, as she didn't want to look stupid. She smiled back at him as he took her hand and walked into the restaurant.

"Table for two." He said. "And add a wine to that." He continued.

They were lead to a table, Jules' heart was pounding, as she thought this guy was maybe just a tad bit fast for her, but maybe it was just her not dating for so long and she was a bit behind.

"So, tell me about you." Scott said, catching her off guard as she checked her phone.

"Um, well.. not much to know, My mom died when I was a kid. I was raised by my dad and I have 4 brothers, and I was never supposed to be the girl. I learned to shoot, and after that this whole job kinda just fell into place." She told him. "What about you?"

"I see. Well, me? Raised by my mom and dad, only child. I work at the mall as a security officer. That's why when I noticed your sick arms, I knew you had to be high ranking." He replied.

She nodded back to him. "Well, all I know is that my teammates are more brotherly to me than my real brothers. I don't know what I would do without them. They are my family."

Then all of a sudden a man and his wife walked into the restaurant. "Reservations for Lane." The man said.

Jules heard that and looked over her shoulder to see if…."Holy Shit!" She yelled. Other customers stared as she pulled a menu up in front of her face. "That's Ed! From my team!"

That's when Ed sat hi wife at a table and spotted her. "Woah- ho-ho! Who's this Jules?!!" he exclaimed as he walked over towards her, making a scene in the middle of the restaurant.

She began to sink in her chair. "Um, this is Scott." She said shyly.

Ed reached his hand over her to shake Scott's hand and said, "Edward Lane, Jules' personal assistant." He said jokingly.

"Nice to meet you Sir." Scott shook his hand back.

"So, Is our little Jules on a date? Or is this just some kind of friendly meeting?" He continued to joke.

"Ed! Leave that girl alone and get your butt back in your seat!" Ed's wife Sophie exclaimed, signaling for him to follow her commands.

"Well, _my lady, _Is calling for me. You two kids have fun know, you hear." He said and he turned back towards his table. Then he paused… "And Scott. I'll be watching you." He said slyly as he pointed to him, staring straight into his eyes.

Scott nodded as Jules said… "See what I mean. Ugh. Im so sorry." She said, embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about it."He said as Jules grabbed her purse.

"Well, lets get out of here. Let's go back to my place." She continued. He nodded and stood up beside her.

When they headed for the door, Ed stopped them in their tracks as he yelled throughout the whole restaurant, "Don't forget Jules, Just say no! And use protection!"

Sophie slapped his chest as Jules' mouth dropped to the floor and the rest of the customers bursted out laughing.

"Oh Ed, you are the one that will need the protection, remember that!" She said, embarrassed as she and Scott walked out to her jeep.

"Hey Jules, don't worry about him. He was just kidding around." Scott said.

"Yeah, I know. Its just I wish they weren't breathing down my neck every second of the day." She continued.

'Well, I don't see them around now." He smiled as she leaned up against the side of her jeep and he placed his lips on hers and they made out like two teens in a parking lot. But then, in the middle of this great moment for Jules, guess who showed up.

"Oh get a room!" Ed yelled as he walked by her car, seeing them making out.

"Get in the car Ed. Now!" Sophie yelled.

"No wait, hold on!" He said, refusing. "Now remember Scott. We need her for work tomorrow. So make sure you don't make her too tired!" He continued to joke.

"Damn it Ed!" She said as she pushed past Scott and chased him across the parking lot. "Don't make me Scorpio you in the back of your bald ass head!" He said. As she stopped chasing him and Sophie grabbed his tie and drug him to the car saying, "Im sorry my husband is so immature Jules. Trust me. I'll take care of it!" She said as she threw him into the passenger seat and locked the door. Then Jules yelled to her, "Well, we get used to it!" She tried to joke back, still majorly embarrassed.

"Let's go." She said to Scott as she started her jeep and they were on their way.

Once they arrived back to her place, Jules sat her purse on the barstool as Scott walked to her couch. "Make yourself comfortable." She said as he sat down. She followed behind him.

She turned on the TV as they watched her favorite show at that time. Then Scott tried to make his move. He began to place his arm around her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she went along with it. He then kissed her cheek. She tilted her head a bit and he then kissed her lips. Then, when she least expected it, he began to lay her on her back and she breathed deeply, not sure what to think of him being so forward. He started to unbutton her shirt when she said, "Scott. I think this may be too-"

He cut her off as he deeply kissed her, she cringed.

"Trust me. It will work out, between us. This will soon be normal." Scott continued, as she felt that she had no shirt on and her skirt was gone. Then, after that. It felt like a blur. She knew he liked her, and she liked him. But how much farther could they go than him sleeping with her… on their first date?

**Okay. Tell me what you think! I cant stand this Scott guy, but I love Sam. See where Im going with this! I just love these scenes I made with Ed though. HAHAHAHA. Reviews please!**


	3. Weak

**This is when the Day "Scorpio" started. This chapter is that day, so here it goes!**

**And yes, I did steal parts of Scorpio! Im sorry!**

They were alone. Jules was carrying gear with Ed, to the trucks and he had been quiet about it all morning.

"Rangefinders?" Jules asked.

"Check." Ed answered.

"Bipods?" She asked.

"Check. So how'd it go last night? Ed brought up the subject.

"Great." She said, knowing it was a very embarrassing night, and she knew that Scott was a bit too fast for her.

"Huh. Really?" Ed questioned. After embarrassing her in public.

"Battery packs loaded?" She tried to escape the topic.

"Yup. And?" Ed continued.

"And it was great." She tried to end the conversation.

"And…?"

"And what?" Juels asked, trying to act puzzled.

"What happened? You wanted to snuggle up in front of the TV, right?"

"It's just, I'm sitting there and all I can think about is I wanna finish my drywall." She said, knowing he knew something happened once they got home."

"Uh huh. And does drywall involve taking your clothes off?" Ed joked. She slapped the back of his bald head and said, "Oh, just remember, we are in the same truck, alone, with a bunch of guns!"

He laughed as he reached for his vest.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he grabbed his vest, and it weighed a ton. Jules smirked at him and said, "Don't ever. Embarrass me again!" She walked towards the passenger seat of the truck as Ed began to remove the led blocks she had put in his vest. She smiled as she knew she did a job well done in her comeback.

"Okay team, we got a call!" Greg yelled as he came into the garage with all the trucks loaded.

That day at work was unseemingly hard on Ed. He shot a man. A father. He took the shot and did his job, to protect his team. Then, as she was loading up the guns in the back of the truck once Ed was hauled away by the SIU a man approached her.

"Hey. Saw the whole thing. I'm Sam. Sam Braddock?" The guy said.

"Good for you." Jules said back, really not wanting to be messed with.

"You don't see lady snipers too often. That's kind of sexy. What's that, a Remmy 700? Classic. Hard to top one MOA. I carry a vintage Colt, myself. Pearl grips. Wanna see?" he said as he put his hand in his jacket.

"Put your hands where I can see them. Hands where I can see them!" Jules shouted thinking he was pulling a gun on her. Her post- incident reflexes had kicked in and she was on her toes the whole afternoon.

Sam then pulled out a pick of his dad, him, and a gun. That's when Jules lowered her gun and realized how handsome, and hot the guy standing in front of her really was.

Sam was then hauled off by the Commander, and he looked back at her to see her standing there in almost complete shock of how she just raised her gun at him.

That night, the team met for an old SRU cop's retirement party.

"So, I'm guessing you met earlier, at gunpoint." The Commander said as he led Sam over to Team One's Table.

"Meet Sam Braddock, your new teammate." He continued. "This is Greg Parker, he's the team sergeant. We've got Rolie, Lewis, Wordy, Spike, Jules, and Ed Lane as our team leader."

"Team's full, isn't it?" Jules asked.

"No, actually, Rolie, you have been fast- tracked to Sargeant!" The Commander continued.

Sam made his way around the table, of course, to sit right next to Jules. "So, 'Jules', that's short for Julia?" She shook her head no.

Then her cell phone rang. "I gotta go guys." She said as she grabbed her phone and wallet and stood up.

"Where you going? To go hook up with Scott?" Ed asked Jokingly.

"Ohhhh! Woah!" The team called out, causing her to blush.

"Scott. Is this someone I should worry about?" Greg asked, acting as the fatherly figure in her life.

"Goodnight guys." She said as she turned for the door.

Then Ed called out which made her pause. "Well, goodnight to us. Im sure she will be awake for a few more hours." Ed continued to joke.

Then, Sam's face dropped. He had just met this beautiful girl, and he found out she was already taken.

"You know what Ed! One day! One day you are going to come to work, and never want to return!" She yelled over the loud voices of other team's conversations.

"Well, Jules. All I have to say is. Its going to be a tad bit cold tonight, so make sure Scott brings you a blanket for the back seat of your jeep!" The whole team busted out laughing as her face turned red and she pushed the door open.

She met Scott by her jeep. "Hey Baby." He said, again being fast with her.

"Um hey." She replied.

"So, wanna go back to my place? Or yours?" He continued.

"Well, um-" She paused, knowing she would be more comfortable at her house. "I don't care, you choose." She gave in.

"I have a better idea." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the passenger seat of her car. "Give me you keys, it's a surprise."

They drove, for about an hour and a half. Her constantly asking, "Where are we going?" She was starting to get nervous.

He finally stopped. They had arrived at Sauble Beach, Ontario. It was dark, and a bit chilly. He took her hand and walked her out onto the beach. She gave off a chill. He wrapped his arms around her as they gazed off into the distance. She knew she wasn't ready for this. It was too soon. She sat on the beach as he went and pulled the jeep onto the sand. They hopped in the backseat and enjoyed the chilly, but fresh beach air.

After about 30 minutes of just sitting there, he leaned over her, kissing her neck. She couldn't believe that he was doing this again. He began to stroke her curves, and she began to pull back. She didn't want him anymore. She wanted to be with the guys she knew would protect her, but she couldn't. She gave in. She followed what he wanted her to do and didn't stand up for herself. By the time she was finished analyzing the situation, he was on top of her, kissing every part of her body. She felt as though there was nothing she could do. So she took it. Then, they fell asleep in the back of her jeep.

It was 3 am. She had to get home. She had work. She couldn't let someone that had already violated her twice, ruin her life. She threw on her clothes, grabbed her keys and started her way back home, Scott still in the back seat asleep. So she left him there.

It was around 5 am when she finally arrived home she walked into her house, leaving Scott in her car alone. She locked her door and sat on the couch crying. She felt like she was helpless. She couldn't turn to her friends on the team, because well, she was a grown woman and she needed to take care of herself.

She never fell back asleep. She sat there. On her couch.

When her doorbell rang…

**OKAY! WHAT DID YOU THINK? Scott's a jerk, I know! Im going to try to incorporate Sam into the next chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Another chapter should be up soon!**

**As you can tell, I update, A LOT! **


	4. The Talk

**Okay, so I hope if you are reading this, apparently you like how this story is gong, OR you just get a kick out of teasing my writing ******** haha, enjoy.**

Her doorbell rang.

"Scott, I didn't want to bother you." She said as she stood at the door.

"Yeah, I know, he said as he kissed her. Well, Im gonna go on home. I know you have to get to work." He said as he waved goodbye, walking around the corner.

She just watched as he left her sight, and she took a deep breath.

"Hey guys!" She said, trying to cheer herself up as she entered the SRU.

"So Jules how was-" Spike began.

"It was fine. Now lets get to work." She said, cutting off the subject.

"Hey Sam." She said, walking up to the rookie.

He couldn't believe she was actually talking to him. A smile went across his face, she smiled back.

"Hey Jules." He replied.

"So, wanna ride with me today? We can stop by Timmies on our way to patrolling." She asked, wanting to get a chance to talk to him,

"Um, sure!" He quickly replied. She nodded for him to follow her to the garage.

As they began patrolling the streets, they began to talk.

"Listen, Sam. You know how the guys were ragging on my about… Scott."

"Yeah, sure." He said, hating hearing the guy's name.

"Well, there are some things they don't know about him. I was wondering if I could tell you. I can tell we are going to be really good friends already." She said, him being one of the first guys she was really open to about things like this.

"So whats up?" He asked.

"Well, I met him. At a bar. He seemed really nice. I mean, he complemented me and tried to hold a conversation. But, well. I mean, we went on a date, to Island Foods." She continued hesitantly.

"Wow, Fancy, Keep Talking." Sam commented.

"That's when Ed saw us. I should have followed his protective lead though. He's going way to fast for me."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean.. umm.. I mean, Sam…" She hesitated.

"Jules! Tell me. I promise I wont tell any of the other guys. They don't even talk to me yet. I'm just the stupid rookie." Sam reassured her.

"Sam. We had sex on our very first date! I didn't want to, but I just couldn't stand up for myself. I don't know why. So I gave in." She said quickly.

"So, he raped you!?" Sam said worriedly.

"Not technically, I mean, I just gave into him. I never said no. I didn't try to push him off. I couldn't." She said trying to clear what happened.

"Well are you okay?" He continued to worry.

"Yeah, but Sam. That's not even half of what happened. Last night. Oh god. Last night. When I left the party, he drove me all the way to the beach. He did it again, but this time in the back seat… of my car! Sam, I couldn't do anything! Once he was asleep, I drove home and I left him in the car. I couldn't talk to him. Sam, What do I do? I can't break up with him. I can't trust him." A tear dropped down her cheek as she pulled the large SUV to the side of the road.

"Jules, don't cry. Its okay. I'll protect you." He said as he handed her a tissue. "We are teammates now. It's my job to protect teammates. Don't worry."

**Okay. So this is kinda the direction my story is taking! Im about to add another chapter. Its in the process right now! I hope you liked it. Reviews please!**


	5. Alone

**Okay… so I hope you are enjoying this fan fic! Well, this chapter takes place right after attention shoppers. I am SOOO Sorry I haven't added in a while. If you are my friend on facebook, then you know why. **

_After the night she had of falling off the side of a building, then Sam startling her in her locker room… she finally finished having breakfast with the guys. _

_Ring Ring._

Her phone rang again. It was Scott. She finally answered it as he was probably still trying to talk to her about the date Ed tried to plan for them earlier.

"Heyyy Scott." She said, dragging out her words with hesitation. She knew she had to end this, as she didn't want anyone else but Sam to know they issues they were having.

"Hey baby." Scott said, just pushing Jules away even more. "So, you still up for that bowling thing your buddy planned?"

'Um, yeah. Sure." She said, still hesitating.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up." Scott said quickly so she couldn't reply, he then hung up.

Jules took a deep breath, not wanting to think of what she just got herself into.

About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Hey sexy." He said as he kissed her when she opened the door, not giving her a chance to pull away.

"Uh, hey." She said as she stepped back.

"You know what. Why go out when we could just stay here at your place? I mean, we could have way more fun here. Free beer, free tv." He said, as he pushed the door closed and kept moving her back into her house.

"Well, okay. I guess we could do that." She said, knowing she would be safer there, where she actually kept her personal gun. She continued to feel her throat choke up as she felt the fear standing in front of her.

"So, what should we do first? You know what today is right?" Scott asked.

Jules stood looking puzzled as she saw him reach into a bag he carried with him.

"I had this in mind. Happy 3 week anniversary." He said as he pulled out a tight red lingerie outfit.

Jules stood, her body trembling as she knew there was no way she would wear something that skimpy.

"Come on. Put it on. Please. For me baby." He continued to beg as she came close to her, kissing her neck. Then she thought. She nodded as she took it in her hands, but on the way to the bathroom she grabbed her Blackberry off the end table outside the door. She then locked the bathroom door as she sent, resent, and sent once more a message to Sam.

The message read:

_Sam. Help. Please. I need you, please help me now._

_-Jules_

She sent it, then rang his phone a couple times as she knew she couldn't talk to him without Scott finding out.

"Hey Jules. Hurry up. Im getting bored out here." Scott pleaded for her to come out of the bathroom. "Um, one second." She replied, her body shaking with every breath she took.

"Oh come on Jules", he said as he picked the lock and the door flew open. She was standing there, in the smallest outfit she had ever seen in her entire life. She was holding her phone.

"So whats up with this?" He yelled as he threw her phone with great force on the ground, pieces bursting on the inside.

"Um. Scott. Nothing!" He said as he grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground.

"You know what! I can't believe you!" He yelled as he kicked her.

"Scott! Stop!" She cried out as his foot hit her face. "Sam!" She yelled, not thinking of what she was saying.

"Who the hell is Sam!? Bitch!" He said as he punched her face multiple times.

That was when Jules began to feel light headed, but just as she felt she was giving up, her whole outlook turned around.

"Stop It! What is this? You like hitting women? You are one sick individual!" Sam shouted as he ran into her house, his gun raised, after shoving the door open.

"Get the hell out of here!" Scott yelled at Sam as he lifted her around his body.

"Jules!" Sam yelled.

"Listen Scott, all you have to do is leave her alone. This can stay between us!" Sam exclaimed as he kept his gun raised with his solution ready.

"No, god-damn it! She loves me! She wants me! Watch!" Scott yelled as he jerked her face and began to kiss her, squeezing her so hard her blood was havig trouble flowing through her whole body… she didn't kiss back.

That was when Scott grabbed Jules and reached into his pocket and grabbed a gun he had been holding onto.

Then he did the unthinkable………

**HAHA Cliffhanger! Well tomorrow is Friday so once I get home… I will get started on the next chapter, then watch the NEW FLASHPOINT!!!!!!!!!!! Then Ill finish the chapter up and post it! Reviews Please!**


	6. The Unthinkable The Final Date

_He did the unthinkable._

Scott grabbed Jules and threw her to his side. His gun in the other hand. He raised it to her head. A tear dropped from eyes.

"You come any closer, I kill her. I will kill her right here, in front of you! So Leave!" Scott insisted as Jules' eye sparkled with a tear and Sam saw the fear in her eyes.

"No, Scott. I cant leave. Why would you kill her! You love her." Sam said as he continued to hold his gun at a direct angle to Scott's head.

""This isn't going to go this way! Leave. She loves me! Don't you! Don't you?!" Scott yelled at Jules as she didn't answer.

Jules continued to cry in fear, as she didn't speak a word… this made Scott very angry.

"The hell with you!" Scott yelled as he took his finger to the trigger. That's when the real Jules appeared beside him.

"Sam!" Jules yelled as she kicked backwards, nailing Scott with her foot, knocking him down to the ground. A shot sounded. And Another. Sam only fired one time. Scott took the other.

Sam pulled back away from his gun, trying to see reality. What he saw was…

Scott, dead on the floor a perfect shot to his head.

But beside him…

Jules laid on the floor with red blood running from her wrist, blending with the bright red lingerie she was wearing, where a bullet from Scott has skimmed her skin. "Sam." She groaned as he dropped beside her, taking his coat off and wrapping it around her wrist to control the bleeding. "Good thing he was just a security guard." She continued as she cringed with the pain and looked over to see the dead body beside her.

"Jules, Im sorry. I couldn't let him kill you." Sam said wiping her tear.

Jules smiled as he then stroked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful." He said, not able to hold back his words.

"Sam." She said, not in the mood for flattery. "What do we do now?"

"Let's get you fixed up first. We can call Greg. He always knows what to do." Sam said as he reached her shirt and pants and handed them to her, respectfully helping her place it over what she had on then.

"Call Greg. We need him before I go anywhere." Jules insisted.

Sam nodded as he dialed his Blackberry.

"Greg, Im at Jules' place. Can you get here. Now….. Its an emergency." Sam said worriedly.

"Sam. Whats wrong? Is Jules okay? Ill be right there, Im right down the street at the store." Greg said, hardly waiting for a response.

After only about 5 minutes of waiting, Greg opened the already unlocked door.

"Jules. Sam. Whats going on?" Greg yelled as he ran through the house, and when he arrived at her bedroom he saw the scene. "Oh my Gosh." He continued, going to his knees beside a scared and crying Jules.

"Jules are you okay? Sam how'd you? What happened!" Greg cried out observing the wound on her arm.

"He tried to hurt me… Again." She said,worried to what he would say.

"Again? Scott hurt you before?" Greg said as he compressed her wound.

Jules nodded.

"Sam saved me." She continued.

"Sam, did you know about Scott? Did you know about what was going on between them?" Greg asked.

" I told Sam before anyone else. I didn't want the other guys, or you to judge me, or protect me as the little sister." Jules said.

"Oh Jules." Greg said kissing her forehead.

Greg saw the gun in Scott's hand, already fired.

Sam then said, "Look at this." He said as he raised the back of Jules' shirt to reveal a thin red string. " He was going to kill her. He had a gun. She tried to get up with me, I had to save my team mate. He raised a gun to her head." He continued, knowing that Jules couldn't bear to tell the full story of this traumatic event. "You should have heard what he's done before."

"Jules, why didn't you tell me." Greg said as he glanced at Scott's body.

"I'm sorry." She said as she cried.

"Greg, What do I do? A man is dead. We can't just sit here." She continued as she sat up to her bed.

"Jules, Its self-defense. Sam protected you. You are both cops. Very powerful cops. Trust me, It will be cleared. You are fine. You just need to be safe, and you need to be able to tell me anything. You are like my daughter Jules, I need to be able to protect you, can you promise me that!?" Greg said as he checked her wound, Sam at her side. She nodded.

They all three sat as paramedics came in, some checking Jules' wound and others bagging Scott's body. After showing badges, and being questioned by the SIU, they were cleared, giving Jules piece of mind that she was safe now, protected by her team mates.

THE END

**Okay, well this fanfic is done! :D Thanks for reading! Reviews ******


End file.
